Miraculous Asylum
by KaylandAva
Summary: "Asylum 49, is what they called this place. But I soon discovered that it was a Miraculous Asylum." Marinette is sent to an Asylum where she meets Adrien. Read to know more! I suck at summaries.


**Hey peeps! (I don't know why I even said that.) I am currently on the road. We are going camping! We are going to Bull Canyon. And, as you can guess, there is no wifi. Sooo, I am writing, but can't actually upload it to fanfiction. Anyways, the idea for this popped into my head while I was singing in greek and russian, like the actual languages. Plus, the tiny bit of french that I know mixed in. (Don't ask.) And I decided, I need to write this down! So, I hope you enjoy! WARNING, SOME OF THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED.**

I was staring at the wall of my so called, 'room'. That's what they called it. I liked to call it a prison cell. Because that is what it was. The white-ness hurt my eyes, so I looked away,

focusing my undivided attention at the barred doors.

Even the doors looked like they belonged in a prison.

Every so often, someone would walk past, but not that often. Asylum 49, is what they called this place. **(A.N. Asylum 49 is an actual place. But it is in Tooele in Utah.)** It was horrible, you could feel the evil aura radiating off of this place. And I absolutely hated it. The reason I was in this looney bin was because I saw everything… differently. There were shadows at every corner, people whispering things that made no sense. Everyone looked weird. Their skin is white as chalk, and blue spider-webs across their body.

Their pearly white skin looked like cracked porcelain poorly glued back together. What was the thing that scare me the most, was that their eyes were black. Pure black. No emotion ever showed in them. Was that normal? Was that really how everyone supposed to look? Or was it just me?

They didn't care. They still sent me here. I was mentally challenged. Whatever the heck that meant. I know what I saw. Why would I want to make up something as horrible as this? I returned to reality as I heard voices and footsteps coming my way. I got up from my cot and pressed up against the wall to hear better.

My heart clenched in fear as I made out two of the male voices to be my 'nurses.' But in reality, they were just overgrown bullies.

They made fun of me and would give me medication that made my head feel like led and make me extremely dizzy. It was miserable. They were miserable. The voices finally got close enough that I could make out what they were saying. "She's a feisty one. Always causes us trouble. But, thankfully, she doesn't talk. She also isn't very smart." I growled when I heard Justin's voice echo through the hall. I knew he was talking about me.

Another voice spoke up, his words soothing me. "Well, then, maybe you shouldn't let a fifteen year old girl bother you that much." They were almost outside my cell door. I scrambled away from the wall and dove at my cot, sitting up straight and staring blankly at the door, like I had been doing so the entire time. The door swung open slowly, revealing my two torturers, the third man stayed behind them so I couldn't see who they were. Brandon glared at me and sneered, saying, "Wake up, sunshine. Oh, wait, I bet you didn't sleep."

He snorted as if it were the funniest thing ever. He continued, "The owner of this place decided to talk to the patients. But, since he didn't want to see you, he sent his son." He gestured a gnarled hand at the figure behind him, "Enjoy your talk." And with that, ugly number one and ugly number two walked out of the room, leaving me and the stranger alone. I heard a clang as they shut they door. I looked up at the stranger to see who he was, and what I saw, shocked me.

The boy was about my age, fifteen or sixteen, his skin tanned. Not white. His skin had no trace of the blue veins I was used to seeing. His skin was flawless, not cracked. But those eyes. They were a gorgeous green. Not black. I gawked at him, my eyes wide and mouth open. The boy looked uneasy. "Is your name Marinette? It's okay if you don't want to answer, that's perfectly-" I cut him off, "Marinette. My name is Marinette.

Why do you look so different? Why is your skin not cracked and white? Why are your eyes not BLACK?! I was screaming at this point, but I didn't care. "Why why why WHY!? I jumped onto my cot, trying to get away from him. I stared at him in horror. The voices were gone. "How are the voices gone?!" I started to hyperventilate. I was going to have a panic attack. My eyes widened even further. I had to get my medication. I jumped down and ran towards the freaked-out boy.

I stopped, causing me to stumble and fall. The boy wasn't quick enough to grab me before I hit the ground. I slammed to the floor, scrambling back into a corner once I caught my breath. I lowered my head into my arms. The shadows danced in flames, slowly crawling towards me. I sobbed, why wouldn't they leave me alone? I was overwhelmed and scared, so I did the only thing I knew would help. I sang.

" _But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human, and I crash and I break down, words in my head, knives in my heart, you tear me up and then I fall apart, but I'm only human."_ I stopped.

For some reason, that calmed me down. I glanced up at the boy, his expression surprised me. He looked like he… was in awe? No, that couldn't be, he was probably disgusted with me. My heartbeat slowed down to normal, I stopped shaking. I closed my eyes, and imagined paradise. I was viciously torn away from the happiness and into a world of pain as I heard two people running down the hallway, towards us. My eyes widened. They would be twice as cruel if they found out what I did.

I shakily stood up, and staggered to the blonde teen. He winced as I got closer. It hurt me deep down, knowing he didn't want to be close to me. "Please, don't tell them. They will be twice as mean. Please, just, keep this a secret? And," I hesitated, "could you visit me?" Before he had the chance to reply, the door was swung open. Justin, Brandon, and a mystery-man walked into my cell, scowls on their faces. "What was that noise? Was it you?" The man pointed at me. I opened my mouth, then closed it. I had no idea what to say. I decided to come clean.

I hung my head, ready to tell him about my behavior, when the blonde boy decided to speak up, "Father, this is Marinette, and she didn't do anything. She just sat there." I sighed silently in relief, he had chosen not to chew me out. "Adrien, don't try to cover up for her, after all, she is just a stupid girl, you can tell me the truth right now and you won't be punished, instead, she will.

For causing a disruption." The boy-who I discovered was Adrien-gawked at his father in disbelief.

"Father, it isn't their fault, after all, they are in a hospital for a reason! And we can't punish them for something they don't have control of!" I realized with a start, he was right. They couldn't punish us for things that we wouldn't do if we didn't have mental disabilities. That wasn't right. And I had always thought I was the one always doing the wrong, but it was the exact opposite. They had twisted it until it looked like we were the bad guys.

We were here to get help, but, they actually made it worse. Adrien's father spoke up, "Well, since it has only been ten minutes, I guess I will let you visit for a little while longer." He glared at me, "But if I hear anything that sounds suspicious, then your visiting hours are over." He spun on his heel and walked away, Justin and Brandon trailing after him like lost and sad puppies. I sighed in relief, glad they were gone. I turned to Adrien, "I'm sorry. For everything. But, why did you lie to him and say it wasn't me? Their punishments aren't anything new to me, I could have handled it. Why are you being so nice after what I did?"

I stared at me, his eyes swirling with confusion. "Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged nonchalantly, "Because people aren't nice to me, they never have been. Even before I came here. I guess I'm just not used to people doing something so nice for me."

He gazed at me, and took my hand. His skin was soft. I had almost forgotten what human skin felt like. "Well, I'll be your friend." I looked up, was he serious? He wanted to be friends with me?! I was elated, my heart felt like it would burst. I beamed up at him, "Really?"

He smiled softly, "Really." I hugged him with all my might. I was grinning from ear to ear; this was the happiest I had been in a long time. We finally broke apart, Cheshire Cat grins on our faces. He glanced down, and his smiled wavered. I frowned, and slowly trailed my eyes down to what he was looking at. He was looking at my plastic handcuffs that I went to sleep with.

I gulped, sure that he would change his mind about being my friend after seeing them. "Mari, what are those?" His voice was soft, sad. "Um, those tie me down to the bed so I don't take out the gag they put on me and wake everyone up with my nightmares. It helps everyone a lot. So I'm willing to wear them." I smiled at him. "I really don't mind, you get used to the feeling after a while. Though, it is hard not to be able to move."

His face hardened, I knew know that he would tell me we couldn't be friends. My heart filled with dread. "That's it, you're coming home with me." I gaped at him, "W-what?!" My mind was running a mile a minute, trying to process what Adrien just said. How was he not freaked out?

Why would he want to take me home?

 **Hey guys! Sorry if it was super dramatic, I was just feeling that way so, viola! Anyways, I will try to make my chapters longer, and I am going to publish something that MareeWriter helped me with, so stayed tuned or whatever. I'm really bad at this. Oh well. Love ya all! I mean it. ;)**

 **~KaylandAva~**


End file.
